


Out Of Reach

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry Ikejiri my baby, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is difficult to let go of memories you held dear to you. It was even more difficult to give up on your feelings for someone when those feelings are so strong. But he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a very short thing I wrote at work when it was slow. I'm sorry for any misspellings. Enjoy! Maybe?

It is difficult to let go of memories you held dear to you. It was even more difficult to give up on your feelings for someone when those feelings are so strong. But he had to.

Yes, Hayato Ikejiri was in love with someone he could not reach. And that person was none other than Daichi Sawamura.

Not only was Daichi’s talent out of his league, but Daichi was in love with another. All Hayato could do was support them. He was sure that Daichi and the one he loved, Koushi Sugawara, would work out smoothly. Who could not love Daichi? He was a great person.

When Daichi offered to stay in contact with him after their match, Hayato could not help but feel hopeful. He had hoped that they would become close once again. And they did, just not as Hayato had hoped.

When Daichi admitted his feelings towards Koushi to him, it would be a lie to say he was okay. Thankfully, he was able to swallow his own feelings and give Daichi confession ideas. It hurt, but it was the best thing he could do for both Daichi and himself. He did not want to hurt Daichi, he could never do that intentionally.

Today was the day Daichi planned to confess to Koushi.

Hayato laid on his bed, staring at his phone as he awaited a text from Daichi. He knew it would likely take another thirty minutes, or so considering Daichi had practice that afternoon and Hayato was sent home early by his coach.

He supposed even the coach could tell something was wrong with him, even if he would deny it if asked. His teammates would often mention the gloomy aura coming off of him recently. He was never very good at hiding his feelings after all. If he and Daichi’s conversations were not mostly through text, Daichi would have figured out Hayato’s feelings right from the start.

The phone buzzed, snapping him out of his self-pity.

 _‘New Message’_. Hayato quickly pressed the touch screen and waited as the message loaded. His eyes widened in shock when his eyes met the most recent text bubble.

 

**Daichi**

**He turned me down. He told me there was someone else… He felt pretty bad tho…**

 

He was turned down? Hayato did not expect this outcome. He did not even consider the possibility of Daichi being turned down by Koushi.

Most teenagers in his situation, or anyone for that matter, would find this as a sign of hope, but to him he only felt pain. Pain because of Daichi’s pain. Why? Because he knew the silent pain of rejection well. Even if he had not properly confessed to Daichi yet, he would constantly leave little hints in the past, only for them to go unnoticed. It proved to him that Daichi was not at all interested after all.

 

**Hayato**

**Are you ok?**

 

It was a short message, but he quickly sent it and waited. He bit down lightly on his lip as the typing bubble popped up. He could not help but worry that the message he sent was too short and that he may have upset Daichi for not bothering to type anymore.

 

**Daichi**

**Yeah… I’ll be ok. I think I’m just going to take it easy for now. Suga’s texting me now actually. He feels really bad about it.**

 

Koushi was a kind person. Hayato did not know him all that well, but he knew that for sure. Koushi would never hurt someone intentionally unless need be, similar to Hayato. In some ways, they were alike.

However, Koushi was beautiful. He may not be said by females to be attractive, but everything about him was beautiful. Hayato could never compare himself to someone like that. Daichi was lucky to have such a close friend like that, even if they were unable to extend their relationship as he had wanted.

 

**Hayato**

**I’m really sorry… Would you like me to leave you alone for while so you can settle down?**

 

It was funny how Hayato struggled to make sure his grammar and spelling was perfect when texting Daichi. There was no reason to attempt to impress him with his texting skills. Most teenagers his age shorten words when texting anyway. It was normal.

Hayato did not at all want to leave Daichi alone. He wanted to help him, maybe even call him, but that was asking too much. He would only call him if Daichi really needed it, or asked for him to call him. He did not want to force himself upon Daichi, that would only make the situation worse.

 

**Daichi**

**I should be okay. I guess the whole love thing isn’t for me at the moment, but I’m sure I’ll find someone at some point. I think I’m going to take a short nap since practice was pretty tough today. I’ll call you later.**

 

His lip was quivering as he forced himself to smile. His eyes were beginning to burn from his attempts to keep everything in.

 

**Hayato**

**Ok**

 

He set his phone aside and hid his face in his pillow. He gave up on trying to fight the tears in his eyes. He was never one who was good at hiding his emotions and feelings, and that was the very reason he was unable to keep himself from crying. He probably looked pathetic.

Loving someone who was out of reach, it was depressing, it ruined you. Hayato wished and wished everyday that he could get rid of his feelings for Daichi, but they never left. In fact, it felt as if they were getting stronger and stronger as the days went on. He did not know how to fight these feelings off anymore. Should he just confess, accept defeat, and move on? Hell, he knew damn well that would only make him worse.

‘ _I guess the whole love thing isn’t for me’_ , Daichi was wrong. Hayato knew for sure he would find someone in the near future to love, even if it was not Koushi Sugawara. As for Hayato, he would be stuck. Stuck with these feelings for Daichi, someone he could never reach. He just had to accept his fate.

No matter how hard he hoped and prayed for love in return, Hayato was meant to be alone. And that was okay, as long as Daichi was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I decided to damage my son so much. I'm so sorry Ikejiri, please forgive me.   
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
